


Not Your Student

by theskipper



Series: Andie/Blake ficlets [3]
Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskipper/pseuds/theskipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to changes in roles is difficult, even for Andie and Blake.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/147850006762/writing-prompt-105">Writing Prompt #105</a> at A Writer's Paradise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Student

“What exactly is the problem?” Blake asked as the door shut leaving them alone in the staff room.

Andie was livid. It was bad enough that Blake had talked to her like she was still one of his students in the staff meeting, but dismissing everyone and asking her to stay behind?

“You’re still talking.” Andie tossed her pen down on the table in front of her. It bounced on the closed cover of her portfolio and skittered across the surface of the table. “Pritchard is an ass. And you just sat there and let him go on, giving credence to his asshole opinions, and then started lecturing me like I was one of your students who showed up late for a session when I tried to call him on his load of crap. It was complete bullshit, Blake.” She glared at him. “And what’s worse is you know that it’s complete bull, I could see it in your face, and you still lectured me. In front of my peers, no less. I have a hard enough time getting them to respect me and treat me like an equal and this whole stunt,” she said and waved a hand, “well, that did nothing to convince them that I should be treated as an equal. So, thanks for that, Director Collins.”

Her chair made a loud noise as she quickly stood and pushed it back from the table. Andie reached over to grab her pen and portfolio. When she turned around, Blake was standing right next to her. She almost ran into his chest, but pulled back and maintained her balance at the last moment. When had he gotten up?

Blake’s face was stormy. “Are you having problems with other staff members?”

“What?” Andie was confused. What did that have to do with Pritchard calling for suspension of one of their best dancers for a minor rules infraction simply because he was a pompous old asshole who looked down on any new and modern forms of dance as inferior?

“If you’re having problems, please come to me. You’re a qualified member of my staff here at MSA, and you should be accorded the same respect all instructors are provided.”

Andie looked to the side. “It’s nothing. I can take care of myself, but, Blake, I’ve got my eye on Pritchard.” She looked up at Blake and met his eyes. “If he tries anything like this again with one of my students, you and I are going to have a serious conversation.”

“I’ll talk to Pritchard, Andie. This won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”

The look on Blake’s face reflected resolve, and Andie found herself wanting to believe him. “It won’t. I will make sure of that,” he said very deliberately.

Andie’s anger dissipated. For all that their beginning was rocky, Blake had proven time and again in the last six months she’d been at MSA that he’d learned and was no longer so quick to pigeonhole anyone and that new ideas and new voices were welcomed and acted upon. But while Blake may have changed, some of the staff, particularly some that remembered her as a student from a few years ago, were not quite so open minded. Like Pritchard the Asshole.

“Thank you,” Andie said. She turned to leave.

“Andie?” 

Blake’s voice stopped her and she turned back around to see him looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable, if his body language was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry for the way I handled the situation in the meeting. I was trying, well, it doesn’t really matter what I was trying to do, does it? I still made you feel inferior.” He rested a hand on the back of one of the chairs. “I will do better.”

“I’m one of your staff now, Blake. Not a student any longer. I don’t need you to fight my battles. Although, let’s be real, I’ve never needed you to fight my battles,” she said with a slight smirk.

“I’m well aware you’re one of my staff, Andie,” Blake said with a tone that Andie couldn’t quite place but still sent a shiver down her spine. She watched as he turned to gather his own notes and gestured to the door. “Shall we?” he indicated the door with a sweep of his arm.

Andie headed toward the door, pausing as Blake reached forward to open it for her, his arm brushing by hers and causing that shiver to run down her spine again. She stepped past him, into the hallway, and paused for a second. “Blake?”

Blake closed the door behind them and looked up at her.

“Thanks.” At his quizzical look, she continued, “for the apology. Just, you know, thanks for that.”

“Thank you for accepting my apology,” he said. 

Andie met his gaze and felt something indefinable, like an awareness, pass between them. She stared at Blake’s face to see if he felt it too, but the look on his face was as unfathomable as ever.

“Right,” she said. “I have to, uh, I’m going to…you know, that way.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder as her face flamed in embarrassment. What was it about Blake that caused her to trip over her words and feel like an idiot at the most inopportune times? She hurried down the hall, trying to ignore Blake’s gaze on her back the entire way.


End file.
